<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lo voyeur by sunflow3rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671060">A lo voyeur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs'>sunflow3rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz de Luna [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic, Español | Spanish, Established Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Kyoutani and Terushima are werewolves, M/M, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Yamaguchi is a human, hombres lobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi está feliz y un tanto borracho. O borracho y un tanto feliz. Sea como sea, Terushima y Kyoutani le esperan viendo Cuarto Milenio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz de Luna [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lo voyeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yepa, de nuevo con estos tres. Les adoro mucho ahhh. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi estaba feliz. Feliz y contento. Un poco borracho también. Acababa de entrar a su pequeño apartamento, ese que compartía con su novio y con el carota inquilino, después de haberse tirado toda la noche en un bar de mala muerte junto a sus mejores amigos. La verdad era que no podían echarle la culpa. Ahora que Tsukishima vivía en Tokio junto a los otros tres apenas era capaz de verle, así que aprovechaba su mínima visita a Sendai para pasar tiempo con él, ponerse al día o simplemente charlar como en los viejos tiempos.</p><p>Entre risas y fiestas, una copa más y una menos, el reloj había marcado las tres de la madrugada y el camarero de turno se había visto en la obligación de echarles del local. Yachi, la que siempre ha aguantado mejor el alcohol, se había encargado de que tanto Tsukishima como Yamaguchi metieran sus cabezones dentro de un taxi en la dirección de sus casas. También le había enviado un mensaje a las respectivas personas que les esperaban para que estuvieran al tanto de que sus chicos iban de camino.</p><p>Debido a eso, Kyoutani ya sabía que su novio estaba borracho. Aunque lo hubiera adivinado con el nauseabundo olor a alcohol hubiera entrado en sus fosas nasales desde que el chico bajó del taxi a la entrada del edificio, o bien con los largos minutos en los que Yamaguchi había tratado de meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Por lo tanto, no se sorprendió cuando el muchacho entró a tientas en el salón parpadeando confundido al televisor encendido, su mirada vagando entre el programa sobre sucesos paranormales y los dos hombres que descansaban recostados el uno al lado del otro en el sofá.</p><p>Kyoutani le observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa de café y su usual ceño fruncido que a cualquiera le hubiera dado la impresión de que, de hecho, se encontraba molesto. Sin embargo, era su cara de todos los días.</p><p>Quien sí que se encontraba sorprendido era Terushima, a pesar de que Kyoutani ya le había avisado de que el chiquillo estaría borracho (¿y a quién quería engañar? También le había olido desde hacía kilómetros), dado que nunca le había visto de esa manera. No era como si llevara demasiado tiempo viviendo junto a él, pero se hacía extraño. Su rostro se encontraba completamente enrojecido, acalorado y muerto de sed, unos vagos párpados caídos rodeaban sus entreabiertos y cansados ojos, y sus labios se fruncían en una agradable mueca risueña, satisfecho con tal recibimiento. Los movimientos patosos también le parecían adorables.</p><p>—¿Tú te crees que estas son horas de llegar, jovencito? —Se burló Terushima regañándole falsamente. Tenía su codo apoyado en el reposabrazos y sus nudillos sujetaban su cabeza como si temiera que esta se le cayera. Sonrió con gracia ante el chasquido juguetón de Yamaguchi.</p><p>—Perdón, papá, no volverá a ocurrir —continuó con la broma. Kyoutani resopló ante los supuestos comediantes con los que convivía, ignorándoles y centrando su atención en el programa. —¿Me estabais esperando?</p><p>El canturreo de Yamaguchi llegó a Kyoutani demasiado cerca y, antes de que el licántropo se diera cuenta, su novio se sentó en su regazo con los pies congelados sobre el sofá, hurgando contra el muslo de Terushima. Aunque el movimiento le sorprendió, sin haberse acostumbrado del todo a tener muestras de afecto delante del otro hombre lobo, a Kyoutani le faltaron segundos para colocar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yamaguchi y pegarlo a él. Sí que le había echado de menos.</p><p>—No llegamos hace mucho —admitió Terushima, sin quitar el ojo de encima a como Yamaguchi había comenzado a acariciar con la cotidianidad de siempre la nuca de Kyoutani.</p><p>—Os eché de menos —Lloriqueó Yamaguchi como el niño mimado que el alcohol sacaba a relucir, apretando su nariz contra la mejilla de su novio, cerrando sus ojos y abrazando el cuello del contrario entre sus, también, frías manos. Kyoutani soltó un gruñido ante la camuflada fragancia que llegó a él.</p><p>—Hueles fatal —soltó sin tapujo alguno, consiguiendo que Yamaguchi se alejara lo suficiente como para ser capaz de observarle a la cara, haciendo un puchero y poniendo los mejores ojitos tristones que podía hacer en ese momento.</p><p>—No lo hago… —Se quejó en un bajo tono de voz que anunciaba que no tenía reparo en ponerse a lloriquear si así la situación lo requería. Le echó un vistazo a Terushima, entonces, alargando una de sus manos para agarrar el cuello de su camiseta y jalarle con la suficiente fuerza como para que su nariz quedase a la altitud de su cuello. Lo hizo tan rápido y salió de la nada que dejó a los otros dos sin saber qué hacer. —¿A qué no huelo mal, Teru?</p><p>Terushima olisqueó. Olisqueó y volvió a olisquear la piel sudada de Yamaguchi. Se tomó su tiempo, cerró sus ojos y permitió que el aroma del chico embriagase por completo su sentido del olfato como muy pocas cosas habían hecho. No llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un hombre lobo, no había experimentado las mismas cosas que Kyoutani y habían muchas cosas que aún desconocía. Pero era consciente, dolorosamente consciente, de que la fragancia de Yamaguchi era tan adictiva como la droga más dañina.</p><p>Se dio cuenta de quizás se estaba dejando llevar un poco cuando Kyoutani apretó posesivamente las caderas de Yamaguchi, tratando de -a lo mejor de una manera inconsciente- acercarlo más a él.</p><p>—Apestas a alcohol. ¿Qué has estado bebiendo? No parece sake —curioseó más como una excusa por los segundos de más que había tardado que por genuino interés, volviendo a su cómoda posición.</p><p>—No sé, eran una de esas bebidas con nombres súper estadounidenses —respondió Yamaguchi sin darse cuenta de nada. —Fue Tsukki quien las pidió. Dijo que Kuroo-san se las había recomendado y, sí, estaban bien.</p><p>—Kuroo-san es el cazador, ¿no? —Trató de hacer memoria Terushima de las cientos de veces que Yamaguchi imaginariamente les había presentado. Kyoutani asintió con la cabeza, pero el tercero creyó que debía corregir la afirmación dada.</p><p>—El ex-cazador —puntualizó. —¡Deberías haber ido con nosotros! Ya conoces a Yachi y sé que le caes bien, pero todavía no has hablado con Tsukki...</p><p>—Y aún así ya es parte de la manada —dijo Kyoutani recordando el hecho de que Hikaru, la loba alfa, ya había adoptado a Terushima como uno más de ellos hacía un par de semanas. Yamaguchi rodó los ojos de manera exagerada.</p><p>—Lo dices como si necesitara el permiso de Tsukki.</p><p>Kyoutani alzó una ceja con cierta diversión en su gesto.</p><p>—Lo dices como si no te estuvieras muriendo por que Teru reciba la aprobación de Tsukishima.</p><p>Yamaguchi le pegó un manotazo en el hombro a su novio. Su rostro asemejado a un tomate maduro no había sido causado por el alcohol. Terushima giró su cabeza hacia la pared, igual de avergonzado por la confesión, todavía un tanto abrumado por todo ese concepto de familia a la que recién había ingresado. Le ponía nervioso. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Era nuevo y aunque no le asustaba, no tanto como debería, todavía le resultaba complicado.</p><p>El silencio reinó en el salón, interrumpiéndolo momentáneamente por el televisor. La voz del narrador comentando un falso caso de avistamiento de ovnis y no sé qué historia acerca del Área 51 no interesaba a ninguno de los presentes. Aún así, Terushima se concentró en las teorías conspiranoicas del programa para no tener que pensar en la manada, en lo que significaba pertenecer a una y con cuánta intensidad Yamaguchi deseaba que él fuera aceptado por todos. Surrealista.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se pararon de golpe al segundo en el que a su oído llegó el suave chapoteo de unos labios. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato a la pareja que tenía a menos de un metro, la cual había empezado -de hecho, Yamaguchi lo había comenzado- a morrearse sin miramiento alguno por su presencia.</p><p>Había descubierto hacía poco, para su propia sorpresa, que no era incómodo. No era como cuando salía en su adolescencia con Hana y su novio, viéndose obligado a apartar la mirada cuando comenzaban a comerse la boca cual jovencitos desesperados, sino que era un tanto… Interesante. Ver a Yamaguchi con los ojos cerrados y las manos acunando el rostro de Kyoutani, y a este deslizar sus manos por las piernas contrarias con el propósito de acariciar todo lo que pudiera de él, era diferente. Lo contrario a incómodo.</p><p>Era incluso placentero, pero se decía que no a lo voyeur. Más o menos.</p><p>Bueno, quizás sí que era un poco a lo voyeur.</p><p>—No me dejéis mi hermoso sofá con vuestro olor de cachondos —se quejó Terushima cuando notó como la lengua de Kyoutani se adentró en la boca abierta de Yamaguchi, previendo que la escena pasaría a mayores en cuestión de pocos segundos.</p><p>Kyoutani no se apartó demasiado de Yamaguchi para soltar un gruñido y observarle con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Es mi hermoso sofá —recalcó. Terushima le sacó la lengua y Kyoutani no trató de ocultar su falso fastidio. De todos modos, su aviso llegó a su cabeza en el momento justo y separó a Yamaguchi, quien parpadeó confundido y un tanto embobado. —Pero no vamos a dejar nada en nada porque este borrachuzo se va a ir a la ducha.</p><p>—¿Vienes conmigo? —Preguntó esperanzado Yamaguchi, haciendo de nuevo un puchero ante la negativa mordaz de su novio. Bufó, entonces, mirando a la segunda persona con una ceja levantada. —¿Y tú?</p><p>—Oh, ¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda? —Se burló, consiguiendo que Yamaguchi sonriera pícaro. Sí, le gustaba ese Yamaguchi borracho.</p><p>—Por fi —se rió, levantándose del regazo de Kyoutani y caminando hacia el baño en un patoso tambaleo, levantando su pulgar al llegar al arco de la puerta asegurando a los otros dos que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.</p><p>Terushima le echó un vistazo a Kyoutani.</p><p>—Quizás sí que deberías ir al baño con él. Así como está, podría ahogarse.</p><p>Kyoutani sonrió, lo que no hacía mucho, y Terushima atesoró el momento como una victoria personal.</p><p>—Ni siquiera tenemos bañera —recordó él.</p><p>—¿Tú crees que eso le es impedimento? —Continuó su burla Terushima, exagerando la oración con una mano en su pecho y los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>Su comentario llegó a los oídos de Yamaguchi, quien apareció de nuevo en el salón sin camiseta y con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—Os estoy escuchando, sabéis.</p><p>Kyoutani se levantó del sofá mirando a Terushima un tanto resignado. Yamaguchi, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió orgulloso de su sabio manejo de la situación.</p><p>—¿Me vas a enjabonar tú la espalda? —Preguntó, coqueto. Kyoutani frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Voy ahogarte —le respondió Kyoutani, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros desnudos de su novio. Luego, sus ojos fueron de nuevo a Terushima. —Y después te lo haré a ti.</p><p>Terushima no reprimió su carcajada.</p><p>—¿Es una amenaza o una promesa?</p><p>Yamaguchi levantó el puño al techo del apartamento en completo júbilo: —¡Esperemos que una promesa, Teru!</p><p>Kyoutani rodó los ojos, entonces, arrastrando a Yamaguchi dentro del baño. Terushima se quedó fuera junto a sus pensamientos. No hubiera estado mal que él también hubiera sido invitado, ¿verdad?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>